My Life
by CatonissForever
Summary: What if you are a twin that's rumored to be dead? Then someone figures out you're alive? It's all crazy but that is the life of Katniss Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1

My Life

What would you write if you had to make a story? Would you make it about your life or maybe someone else's? Well I had to choose something to write about or else I could fail. But it wasn't like I cared if I failed my teachers might because if they don't get people into collage their teaching standards could go down. I hate all of my teachers they are all so weird I don't think it's possible to get any weirder.

Well I guess I should start from the beginning. I am a daughter of two of the most famous people in the world. Nobody knows about me being their daughter, everybody just thinks that my parents died. All of my family knows and that's it. I choose to keep it this way because I didn't want people to treat me different.

I still get treated different but sortta in a good way. I'm just the girl that lives in a `family' mansion and is somehow magically rich. Well I do live in a mansion but it is mine because since if you don't want to be seen as their child you can't live in the same house. So in that case I have my own house and car. Well cars I have a ton because I am obsessed with them. I also have a twin brother named Gale. He chooses to be seen as their child. And since I love my brother to pieces it's occasional for my name to show up in a magazine every once and a while because we hang out a lot together we also live in the same house. So far the magazine has said that I had been rumored as his `girlfriend' and his `bestie'. Which the girlfriend one was gross. We go to a school called Panem High. People know we live together. In school and out we act like best friends instead of twins. We even look alike but not enough to tell that we are twins.

We have a great life together it's like we don't even have parents because they are always doing something but we don't really mind. My name is Katniss Everdeen. It was told that I had died while at home from eating something as a baby so people wouldn't come looking for me once I wasn't showing up anywhere with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I was raised with my family until I was old enough to be in a house alone. Well… not really alone Gale was there and so was the house staff. If I was seen entering and exiting the house I was always by Gale so it was played off as me being his friend and that's how it has been ever since I made that choice. So it's not like I have been without my family for my whole life. Because I have been with them.

Well back to my whole story thing. Since I had to write a story about I choose to write it about my life. Now my life is interesting, but it got even more interesting this year because of what happened. Eventually you'll figure out what happened but we have to start from the very beginning for you to understand.

Since I was failing only one class I had to do only one thing along with tutoring. So let's just start from the day that it all started…

(_FLASHBACK TIME)_

*RRIINNGGG*

The bell signaling the end of class sounds.

"Miss. Everdeen I wish to speak to you after class" says Ms. Trinket. After everybody clears out of the classroom I walk up to her desk. "Sit. Now dear, you are failing this class. And since this is your senior year this could keep you from graduating." She pauses before continuing "You could do a project for me or you can't graduate."

"What type of project would it be?" I ask her.

"It would be a writing assignment. You would write about anything and everything. It would have to have detail. Also you have to be tutored, "she explained.

"Okay I get it…" I pause. "Wait WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET TUTORED? AND BY WHO?" I question.

"Well you have to get tutored to keep your grades up. The assignment will bring your grades up but you'll have to keep them up on your own after that," she said calmly even though that façade was starting to slip. Just then there was a person knocking on the door. And she goes to answer it.

"Katniss," she said " you will be tutored by my best student. Otherwise known as Cato Stone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss P.O.V

Cato Stone…

Is my tutor…

Yayy…

What did I do wrong to deserve this. I mean Cato is my brother's friend and all but in school he's a total jerk and know it all. Out of school he's pretty cool and really fun and acts nothing like himself. But for me it could go either way with him being cool or being a complete jerk. Because we are going to be learning. Or possibly it could be a mix of the 2.

I also wonder what is he gonna teach me. Because it's not like I don't know the stuff it's just that I tend to space out during this class.

Why? You might ask. Because I always tend to think out something else during the afternoon. English is my last class so that leads to distractions about what happened earlier in the day. So then I don't pay attention and that leads too bad grades. It sounds hard to explain but it is pretty simple if you know what I'm talking about.

And now back to reality. Ms. Trinket was saying something and I missed the whole thing. Don't you see that I drift off randomly sometimes? Now that is what I'm talking about.

Anyways Ms. Trinket was saying that Cato was going to help me with my problems. Well isn't that fantastic someone else gets to yell at me for not paying attention…

I really hope you got my sarcasm otherwise I don't know what would happen.

Ms. Trinket walks out of the room and I turn to Cato and ask "Did I miss something?" He snickers a bit.

"Did you seriously miss everything that she just said?" he asks.

"Um… Kinda all I got was that you were gonna help fix my "problem". Was there anything important that I'm supposed to know?" I question him.

"Well you missed that we have to spend four hours together every week and that we have to spend lunch and all the free periods we have together."

Oh isn't that just fantastic all my time with my friends will be spent with him. But she didn't say anything about other people joining us but I don't think it will be a problem because we have mostly the same friends except for some girls that I know but other than that we'll be good. I'm just glad that I don't have to spend my time for cheerleading with him, also it'll work out good since cheerleading and football practice is at the same time. Because he is the star quarterback and I'm head cheerleader so we won't interrupt any of our practices.

I know what you're thinking that the football star and head cheerleader should be going out, well were not sorry to burst your bubble, but we can barely stand each other. "So is there anything else I missed?"

"Yeah we have to practice tonight."

Great now my night is ruined…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games all of that belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. **

Chapter 4

I walk to cheerleading practice to see my best friend Glimmer. All of my other friends do something else besides cheerleading because they thought it was too girly. Or it interfered with their other sports.

"Cheerleading practice has been called off because Coach Coin had to do something important," Glimmer explains why all the girls are sitting down instead of practicing.

"Well since practice has been called off and we're already here let's just go watch the boys play football," I suggest. "Also we could do one of our cheers for them. So they get encouragement and we get to practice."

"Sure…," she said questioning my suggestion. "Girls we are going to watch the football team and cheer for them," Glimmer shouts to the group. The team starts walking to the field and I turn to Glimmer.

"We should do back walkovers all the way to the field," I say.

"You're on," she challenges. We start doing the back walkovers to the other girls. We stop as we reach the entrance of the stadium. The football team is staring at us with questioning looks about our entrance and us being here.

Glimmer and I start walking over to Coach Brutus to ask if we can. But we pause when we hear two voices.

"Hi, Girls," said Cato and Marvel say in unison.

We turn around slowly to face them.

"Hey…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games it all belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. **

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry about the chapters being like really short. I tend to get distracted easily. If they are really short I'll try to make 2 chapters in one day. **

**-CatonissForever **

Chapter 5

"Hey…," We said then my brother, late as always runs up.

"Hey Girls. What are you doing at the football practice?" He asks.

"Well we don't know the answer to that question cause we still have to talk to Coach," Glimmer replies quickly. Just then Coach Brutus walked up like he heard his name. Well… he probably did since nobody else was talking but still that's eavesdropping. Then I decide it's time to speak up.

"Well Coach Brutus we were wondering if, since our practice was cancelled if we could watch the boys practice and cheer for them?" I say in a really sweet voice I use only on teachers.

"Um… Sure girls you could do that," he says. We walk back to the other girls. As we pass Cato and Marvel I whisper so only they could hear it,

"Because we know you guys need all the help you can get," I tease them. Only the tips of Marvels ears go red mean while Cato is a different story his whole face is red and a vein looks like it's about to pop. Glimmer lightly laughs because she heard me too. Gale looks at them clueless about what just happened. The rest of the team whispers about wondering why the cheerleaders are here.

I guess they didn't hear any of the conversation that just happened.

Once we arrive back to the team I say, "Coach said we could do whatever so those of you who want to just watch can but those of you who want to practice can cheer with us for the boys."

**Cato P.O.V **

(BACKTRACK IN TIME)

I walk to go back to my English class because I was told to come back at the end of the day by our very weird and colorful teacher named Ms. Trinket. Not meaning to be rude but I'm pretty sure there is a reason that she isn't married yet.

Anyways I have no clue about what she wanted me for. Just as I get there I hear yelling from inside of the room. It sounds like Katniss Everdeen the head cheerleader. _Great just what I need. More stress before football practice. _I have stress from football because this Friday we are we are going against our biggest rivals The Capital Tracker Jackers. Our team is the Panem Mocking Jays also I have even more stress on me because of me being the star quarterback.

I know what you are thinking so don't even say anything about it. Aren't we suppose too be the _it_ couple of Panem High? Well that could happen that we hate each other with a great passion. I don't really have a reason to hate her it just happened. Although she might have a reason to hate me but I don't know what it is. Whatever it is I'm determined to figure it out.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I knock on the door before I realize what I was doing. Ms. Trinket comes to answer the door and their conversation cut off as soon as I knocked. I meant to listen to more of their conversation but I never got to. I walk in behind Trinket and follow her to her desk. Where Katniss sits awaiting my arrival. I smirk at her but it doesn't look like she's paying attention to anything.

Then Trinket goes into a speech about how that I can do anything I want to fix her problem. Also that we have to spend 4 hours or more with each other after school and that we have to spend lunch and all of or free periods together. _Wow I guess there goes my friends, wait me and her have mostly the same friends._ So I guess it isn't going to be that bad hanging out with her maybe I'll even enjoy it. _Wait, what am I thinking_. Then Ms. Trinket leaves saying that we have to do it tonight.

Katniss then snaps out of her dream like state. "Did I miss something," she asks. I start laughing then stop quickly realizing she was serious.

"Did you seriously miss the whole thing," I ask her.

"Um… Kinda all I got was that you were gonna help fix my "problem". Was there anything important that I'm supposed to know?" she says.

"Well you missed that we have to spend four hours together every week and that we have to spend lunch and all the free periods we have together," I reply. _Wow now I know what her problem is. _

"So is there anything else I missed?" she asks another question._ How many questions is she going to ask._

"Yeah we have to practice tonight." After that I get up before she can ask another question, and to head to football practice because I wouldn't want to be late.

(LATER THAT DAY BY LIKE 30 MINUTES)

The cheerleaders enter the football stadium by we don't see the head cheerleader until after they all come in and there she is along with Glimmer doing something I don't know the name of into the stadium. I see the other girls roll their eyes at their playfulness. After they finally regain their footing after being dizzy they start walking over to us. My friend Marvel comes over to me. They don't seem to see us yet. So we walk behind them. Marvel and I look at each other than say the same thing,

"Hi, girls." It's comical how they freeze then slowly turn around to look at us.

"Hey…" they say kinda awkwardly. Just then Gale walks up.

"Hey, girls what are you doing at the football practice?" he questions them.

"Well we don't know the answer to that question cause we still have to talk to Coach," Glimmer answers before Katniss can. Then Coach comes up to talk to the girls.

"Well Coach Brutus we were wondering if, since our practice was cancelled if we could watch the boys practice and cheer for them?" Katniss says in a voice that's too sweet to even be possible.

"Um… Sure girls you could do that," he says weirdly. Then they turn to head back and as they pass us Katniss whispers,

"Because we know you guys need all the help you can get."

Oh. She. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.

**Authors Note: Hey guys longest chapter yet I'm pretty sure it's as long as all my other chapters combined. (No Joke)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**Katniss P.O.V **

During one of our breaks I was watching the guys practice. I couldn't help but notice how Marvel and Cato were working harder than usual and harder than the rest of the team. The reason for that might have been what I said or it's because of the big game coming up this Friday night. But… it was probably because of me or it was both. I just can't tell. Well either way it's working. The Coach is looking at them with approving glances. Now that I thought of it I should really say that before every game if they are going to play like this, cause then it'll be double effort to prove me wrong and to beat Capital High. Our schools are both undefeated so this is a pretty big rivalry. They are competitive in everything during football like the cheerleaders and even how many go to the game. Since this is a home game it'll work to our advantage because many people wouldn't want to take the time to drive here. Because I know I wouldn't want to because it's like an hour long drive. I wouldn't do it but I have to be at every single game so I have a pretty packed schedule every week.

I look out onto the field and see Cato fuming mad because of something that happened. I wonder what happened to him. Then I see one of the freshmen on the ground because he shoved him down. I realize that the kid made one mistake and Cato over reacted by a lot. This has gone too far. I walk up to them and stand in front of the freshmen protecting him from Cato's wrath. "Cato this has gone too far you need to calm down," I tell him softly for him to calm down. But that does nothing if even possible he gets even madder.

"You're telling me to calm do-," I cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him off the field.

"Cato, I will do anything to get you to calm down no matter what it is," I say. "You can't just go and explode on someone who did nothing wrong." He looks like he's thinking about what to say. Then he says something that sounds like he didn't mean to say,

"Wear my jersey to the game," he says no question to it.

_Wait, what did he say? _

**Cato P.O.V **

"Wear my jersey to the game." _Oh crap_. What did I just say? How could I say that?

Oh I know. As a tradition the teams ask hot girls or our girlfriends to where our jersey. It's Wednesday and the game is on Friday I don't have a girlfriend so I was kind of panicking about who to choose but now I don't have to worry because she said she'd do anything.

"Why would I do that?" she asks. _Did she miss herself speaking?_

"Because you said and I quote `Cato, I will do anything to get you to calm down no matter what it is'," I say in a girly voice pretending to be her just to annoy her.

"Fine I'll do it," she says reluctantly.

I smirk that was surprisingly easy. And at least now I don't have to worry about that any more. She grabs my bicep to start dragging me back to the field. "I know you are in love with me and all but you don't need to make it this obvious that you want to make your move, because I'm all for you." I say. She laughs then says,

"I wouldn't count on that."

We walk back on to the field and everybody was staring at us. Alright let's get back to work and I mean all of you," Coach Brutus yells at the team. Now I realize why everyone was staring at us besides the obvious, she is the first person that could successfully calm me down whenever this happens. And let me tell you that it happens a ton of times. But where was she every other time I blew up like this. Now that I come to think of it she was always watching me but didn't stop me, probably because those people weren't innocent.

I walk up to the kid I shoved on the ground and apologize to him. Isn't that sad that I don't even know his name? Well actually it's not because there are over fifty guys on the football team and I can't remember all of their names. And I never really even tried it was all too tiring.

The rest of practice I was wondering how she could calm me down. If other people tried to do that they would either get a punch to the face or an elbow to the nose. How can she do the like impossible and somebody else do nothing close?

All I know is that I'm grateful to her for two reasons. First she stopped me from embarrassing myself in front of the team and Second I don't have to go to the game without somebody wearing my jersey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins. **

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry about not updating I have been really busy this week with school starting next week and I don't think I can update this weekend because I won't have my laptop with me. Anyways here's a ****Preview ****of chapter 7. Sorry!**

Chapter 7

**Katniss P.O.V **

Why would I say that I would do anything? I mean come on that doesn't even sound like something I would say. Maybe I spaced out during that. Yea I really need help with making sure that I pay attention.

I wonder what people are going to think about me wearing his jersey. Since I'm wearing his jersey it's like an automatic rule that I have to cheer for him. I hate rules, rules are bad. Just think if there weren't rule think about how great my school record would be. That would be fantastic. Anyways I'm trailing off again. Are people going to think that we just randomly got over our hatred of each other so quickly?

Haha. No.

That doesn't just happen to us we haven't liked each other since fifth grade when something happened. I don't remember why, but I just hated him and he hated me. Since I forgot the real reason that's why I made a new one. And that's why I hate him even though we were like best friends before. He probably hates me because I hate him. It's very confusing to other people but not to us. Well I don't think it's confusing, for now at least I don't.


End file.
